


Here we go again

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cloud pleading for it, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Set during Crisis Core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Cloud endures yet another round of bullying at the hands of his classmates... leaving him holding back the tears. Zack finds him in time to ease those tears... Making him feel better in ways he didn't even expect ;)





	Here we go again

“Here we go again” Cloud mumbled under his breath, bracing himself as the usual suspects approached him. At least this time he was fully dressed and about to leave the changing room, not like last time… The group of three burly cadets eyed him up before closing the gap on him. Cloud instinctively took a step back… Slight panic seeping through his body as he felt cold metal on his back. Oh great. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no real escape.

He could try running but lets be honest, even if he did by some miracle manage to get away, it would show his fear and weakness to the enemy… Not to mention it would make the next time even worse…

“What are you still doing here blondie?” the biggest of the three taunted “I have to give you credit though, you lasted longer than I thought you would.” The three laughed as if on que.

Cloud felt himself fall to his knees, realising he’d just taken a fist to his stomach. This realisation making the pain come alive as he wondered what to do next. He didn’t have to wonder for long as he felt a hand grasp his throat, pulling him upwards. He could no longer feel his feet touch the floor as the cadet pushed him against the locker before laughing once more.

“Go home sunshine” he began, his snarling voice penetrating any defence Cloud could muster.

“Your boyfriends not here to protect you this time” another voice mocked

Boyfriend? Who was his…

Cloud didn’t have time to finish his thought before darkness filled his consciousness.

Cloud woke up hours later on the locker room floor. He checked his watch, holy shit! He’d just missed his last two classes! Luckily he’d already read ahead on materia and basic combat.

The blonde climbed to his feet before stumbling to the mirror. The sight of dried blood caked in his hair and bruising forming around his eye made him wince. Cloud bit his lip, forcing back the tears. Why is this upsetting me so much? It’s not the first time they’ve done this… Maybe that was the problem… he was beginning to let it get to him… How long can someone put up a front?

He began to rinse the blood from his hair, staining the blonde locks pink. He gave up, wiping his face on his sleeve. Better get back to it I guess… He sighed as he headed out of the locker room and into the semi crowded corridor.

Why was he so pathetic…? It was too much… He held back the tears as he ducked into a nearby narrow side corridor. Can’t cry in front of other people… can’t cry in front of other people.

“Hey Spikey!” He heard a familiar voice call behind him. “Lucky! I nearly missed you there” his cheerful voice filling the corridor, attracting even more unwanted attention. The truth be known he couldn’t have missed him… the narrow side corridor literally went nowhere…

Oh my god no way! I can’t let Zack see me crying!

“Hey spikey what’s wrong?” Zack’s voice softened, realizing the blonde was refusing to face him. The raven haired man’s arm tightening around the boys shoulders. “You can tell me” he whispered.

Cloud couldn’t speak, he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Zack grasped one of the blonde’s shoulder’s with his free hand, pulling him to face him. It was only then he saw the blood.

“Oh my god Spikey who did this to you?” Zack’s concerned voice rang out once more.

Oh god Zack please be quiet. Cloud tried to turn away from the prying eyes that had stopped to watch the commotion in the hallway.

“It doesn’t matter” Cloud whimpered, still managing to hold back the tears… somehow…

“Cloud” Zack was getting serious now, using his actual name “how can you say that! it does matter!” It was only then that Zack noticed the blood stains on the front of blondes uniform.

Embarrassment was starting to show through Cloud’s cheeks.

“Can we go somewhere else?” the blonde managed to force out before a tear finally ran down his cheek.

“Of course Spikey! We’ll go to mine”

Zack led the blonde back to his apartment via the least crowded route he could think of.

“Now we are gonna get you all cleaned up Spikey” Zack reassured his friend as he fumbled to find the key to the front door.

Success at last! Zack lead the blonde into the spacious apartment. “Make yourself at home, I’m just gonna go grab you some clean clothes”. The raven haired man disappeared into what Cloud presumed was his bedroom.

After a few seconds of rummaging Zack emerged with a bundle of what Cloud hoped was clean clothes… “This will do I think” he smiled, throwing an arm around his best friend’s back, leading him to the bathroom.

“Thanks Zack” the blonde whispered, barely audible. He looked so sad… so cutely vulnerable… It took all Zack had and more not to lean in and place a gentle kiss on those innocent lips. Turns out all he had and more wasn’t actually enough… He took himself by surprise as he felt his lips press against the blondes oh my god Zack what the hell are you doing?!?! The raven haired man’s inner dialogue wasn’t helping the situation. Your gonna scare him off…

Cloud pulled away, “Zack” he whimpered “Oh my god Cloud I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I shou-” the whole situation was making him panic… giving him verbal diarrhoea.

“No Zack it’s fine” the blonde interrupted, the forcefulness of his own words startled him. “Sorry Cloud… Run that by me again? Your fine with this?”

The truth be told Cloud had started falling for the dark haired man a long time ago… Probably from the first time he laid eyes on him really... Then there was the time he saved him from getting his head bashed in by his ‘fellow classmates’, then the time he saved him from cactuars 1000 needle attack in Cosmo Canyon… and the time he had a run in with a rogue malboro in Junon… and you know what? the list could just go on forever actually… Zack was always there… always… He thought it was just a confused crush that would go away soon enough… But it didn’t… The only thing it did was intensify… Now it was spiralling out of control.

“It just occurred to me Zack… Life is full of enough horrors why not enjoy what you can enjoy and not feel in anyway bad about it.” The blonde smiled as he began to take his clothes off. “Wait what are you doing?!” Zack’s eyes widened.

“taking a shower”

“O right” Zack nodded, running over the scenario in his mind before he decided tearing off his shirt was a good idea.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Joining you”

Soon they were both standing in the shower, the hot water running over their naked bodies. Their lips entwined as Zack wrapped his strong arms around the blonde’s smaller frame. It felt nice to be held by such a strong, beautiful, charismatic older man. Not that Zack was much older but Cloud felt immune to the world while in Zack’s arms and he loved every minute of it.

“I keep having to pinch myself to make sure this is real” Zack murmured to the blonde, his lips pressed against Cloud’s ear, hot air blowing into it as he spoke. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” his husky voice like velvet against the blonde’s flesh.

Zack slipped to his knees, grasping Cloud by the hips. The blonde knew what was coming, the thought of it both terrified and intrigued him. “Zack I’ve never…” His voice began breaking, hoping he wouldn’t have to say the rest. “It’s okay Cloud, I gathered as much” Zack winked at him “and trust me, you will enjoy this”

…And he wasn’t wrong. Clouds body writhed against the shower wall as Zack took the blonde down his throat. Cloud wanted more… What was wrong with him? How could he possibly have more? The more he thought about it the more he wanted it… Zack inside him… Filling him up to his limit and beyond.

“Zack” the blonde struggled to speak, Zack stood up, pressing his toned and tanned body hard against Cloud’s. “What is it babe?” his lips against Clouds ear once more while his husky voice nearly pushed the blonde over the edge.

“I want you… Inside of me” Cloud panted

“Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life”

“Alright then” Zack winked once more before turning the shower off.

The blonde looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. Zack just smiled at him as he picked him up, throwing him over his broad muscly shoulders. Cloud couldn’t complain, the view of Zack’s arse from this angle was unparalleled.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see”

Cloud gasped as he felt his body hit the mattress and Zack straddling him. The dark-haired man had a small bottle in his hand. Where had that come from? He didn’t know but he sure knew what it was for. Cloud turned over underneath Zack, unconsciously trying to spread his legs. Zack moved, allowing the action. Cloud turned his head to look at his best friend, growing impatient as the hormones took over his brain. His eyes caught Zack’s… “

Fuck me” the blonde pleaded.

“With pleasure”

Zack pried Clouds cheeks open a little further before pressing his index finger inside the opening. Cloud bit back an instinctual gasp at the intrusion. His body adjusted to the finger, slowly wanting more as his body grinded against Zack. The dark-haired man withdrew his finger, deciding Cloud was ready for the real deal.

“Ready Spikey”

“You bet”

Zack knelt behind him, pressing his member against Clouds entrance. He grasped the blonde’s hips as he slowly pushed his cock in. Cloud bit down, feeling the pressure build as Zack pushed himself further in. The discomfort was more than Cloud expected as he endured each thrust. It took a few more thrusts before the tide began to turn, the pain giving way to pleasure. Each thrust producing tiny ripples of pleasure that emanated through his body, growing longer and stronger.

He was so close, the moans escaping his lips as his body pleaded for more. Zack wasn’t relenting as he ground deeper into the blonde. Poor Spikey won’t be able to walk tomorrow…

“Ah… please… Need… More…” Cloud whimpered, almost there… So… close… Zack knew his friend was at his limit as he ploughed into him with one more unrelenting thrust, pushing the blonde over the edge. His body released, followed by the sensation of Zack’s seed filling his insides.

The blonde collapsed underneath him, his body spent.

“You were wonderful Spikey” Zack whispered as he placed wet kisses down the blonde’s neck.

Cloud just smiled. Feeling even closer to Zack than he ever had before.

“I love you” Cloud whispered

“Not half as much as I love you”


End file.
